


Ill-Fated Calf-Love

by Skylarm53



Series: Bokuaka Mascot [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School AU, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, Middle School AU, football au, iwaoi - Freeform, mascot, ushoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 17,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarm53/pseuds/Skylarm53
Summary: The story of Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsurou: how they met and began their relationship.... and where it went wrong.Prequel to Mascot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Bokuaka Mascot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850527
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Kuroo

Middle school couldn't have been better for Kuroo. He didn't have any classes with his best friend this year, but they were guaranteed spots on the football team after last year and enjoyed their extended freedom from their parents.

"Terushima Yuuji?"

"Here!"

They met Iwaizumi and Oikawa at orientation the previous year and easily clicked with the pair. Yaku and Oikawa were the only two to share a class this year, rubbing it in the other's faces.

"Shirofuku Yukie?"

"Here!"

His own classes were okay, though he struggled a bit with the core classes. Gym was his favorite as the teacher was his football coach.

"Kuroo Tetsurou?"

"Here!"

Kuroo got along with everyone in his class except one person.

"Daishou Suguru?"

"Here!"

It wasn't that they didn't get along or disagreed. The boy was never in class.

"Akaashi Keiji?"

It had been impossible for Kuroo not to notice him. Akaashi had a beauty that rivaled Oikawa's - not that Kuroo would ever tell the brunette. Akaashi had only come to class four times in the two months they'd been in school. Yaku told him that Akaashi had only attended his science class once, but he was still on the roster.

"Akaashi Keiji, absent."

Kuroo glanced up at the projector on the wall, the roster open with each student's grade level and overall class score visible. It didn't make sense to him that Akaashi was never in class, a grade below him, yet still had one of the highest grades in the class.

He needed to know who Akaashi Keiji was. The curiosity was driving him insane.


	2. Akaashi

Middle School. Akaashi hated it. He'd gone to a small primary school, but middle school was too big, too loud, and he stood out with his advance placement classes. By lunch the second day, he'd found a spot to hide out behind the bleachers, getting his teachers' permission to skip classes and hide away to read. For two months, his hiding spot went unnoticed.

Then he met him.

Akaashi had gotten to school early, hiding away in his spot long before other students arrived. He didn't pay mind to the obnoxious laughter coming from the pair as they stumbled past the bleachers, hoping they'd keep going as everyone else had.

"Hey, you're that kid in my gym class that's never there right?" He was tall, leading over him, black hair falling into his eye.

"Who are you?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Pretty sure I'm in your fourth hour gym class. This is Yaku. You have science together." Akaashi glanced at Yaku who was shorter with reddish-blonde hair. "What are you reading?"

"A book for english," he responded, closing it so they could see the cover. He couldn't help but hope they'd leave if he kept his answers short and disinterested.

"How do you do that," Kuroo asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Read?" Akaashi suppressed the urge to groan as Kuroo got comfortable.

"No, not go to your classes. Especially gym. How are you passing with such a high grade when you're never there?"

"I'll see you at lunch, Kuroo," Yaku said, running off at the ringing of the bell. He waited for Kuroo to follow his friend, but he just sat there, waiting for Akaashi to answer.

"I clean the gym after school, so the teacher lets me pass without being there. I only have to show up for testing."

"What about your other classes?"

"I pick up the classwork and homework after school and turn it in the next day." Akaashi didn't know why Kuroo was so interested in him, but he found that he didn't mind talking to him as much as he initially expected.

"I wish I could do that, but I can't learn on my own. Classes are just so boring."

"Shouldn't you go to your first hour then? Won't you be in trouble for skipping?"

Kuroo shrugged. "I didn't get the homework done for it anyway. Math is not exactly my greatest subject," he confessed, rubbing at the back of his head.

"What's so hard about it?"

"You'll help me?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll try at least. I've never tutored anyone before."

They spent the rest of the hour that way, Akaashi guiding Kuroo through the equations, so immersed that they both jumped at the ringing of the bell.

"I can't miss this class. Thanks for the help. See you later!" Kuroo shoved his work in his bag and sprinted away before Akaashi could think to reply.

With a shake of his head and a smile, Akaashi returned to his book, feeling a little lonely in the absence of the other boy's presence.


	3. Kuroo

"Then, Oikawa tripped and fell face-first into the fountain. He was so mad, but the next thing we knew, security was dragging him out of the mall and Iwaizumi laughed so hard he nearly peed himself."

Kuroo laughed upset he'd had a doctor's appointment and hadn't been able to go to the mall with them the day before.

It was out of the corner of his eye that he saw him, sitting behind the bleachers, nose stuck in a book, dark hair framing pretty, pale features. He elbowed Yaku, so the other wouldn't walk away without him. His only movement as Kuroo approached was to flip the page, and Kuroo leaned over him to glance at the book. "Hey, you're that kid in my gym class that's never there, right?"

The boy met his eyes, shock coloring his features and tinting his cheeks pink. "Who are you?"

Kuroo expected Akaashi to tell him to go away, to leave him alone. There was no way a kid who was never in class could be this friendly, this open to conversation, but he answered each question Kuroo asked and helped him with his homework without complaint. Akaashi was perfect and Kuroo wanted nothing more than to be his friend.

He had to force himself away to attend second and third hour, barely able to focus as time drug on through them. When the lunch bell rang, he rushed Yaku, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa through the line despite their complaints.

"Don't look so heartbroken, Kuroo. He probably went to grab his own lunch," Yaku assured, taking a seat in the empty spot behind the bleachers. "I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes.

Yaku had been right. It was only moments later that Akaashi came around the corner, conflicted emotions of shock and annoyance coloring his face as he spotted the group. Kuroo made it clear that Akaashi could tell them to leave and they would understand. In fact, he expected him to kick them out of his spot right away, but he simply took a seat next to Kuroo with resignation. Akaashi was too nice to speak up for his own solitude, so Kuroo made a silent vow to himself to keep the group from overstepping and making Akaashi uncomfortable.

Kuroo watched him closely as the days passed, and it became easier to learn Akaashi's tells as they spent more time with him. Each time agitation began to coat Akaashi's voice, or Akaashi fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, Kuroo steered the group away to give him a break. The tells came half as often after only a week. Instead, Akaashi opened up, cracking jokes and smiling.

As he did, Kuroo felt himself fall.


	4. Akaashi

Akaashi left his spot to grab lunch, surprised to find it occupied when he returned. The two boys from that morning were there, along with two other's Akaashi didn't know.

"Hey, Akaashi! You don't mind if we eat with you, do you? You shouldn't be alone all the time, ow-"

"If you don't want us here, we'll leave. We just thought you might like some friends," Yaku corrected with an elbow to Kuroo's ribs. "This is Oikawa and Iwaizumi by the way."

Oikawa threw his hand up in a peace sign at the mention of his name. "Yo!"

"Don't do that, Stupidkawa," Iwaizumi chided, smacking the brunette across the back of the head. Unlike the others, Iwaizumi had already lost the childish roundness of his face.

"I guess it's fine," he replied, feeling inadequate as he took a seat between Iwaizumi and Kuroo.

"If it ever gets to be too much, just tell us to leave. We won't mind." Akaashi looked at Kuroo, searching his face for any sign of a lie, but all he saw was the sincerity of the words.

"Okay."


	5. Kuroo

It just didn't make sense. School had ended only twenty minutes prior, but Akaashi had already sanitized the equipment used that day, swept the entire floor, and was just finishing mopping up the gym. If he'd already gotten his work from his other classes, Kuroo would accuse him of witchcraft.

"I've just got to put the mop away and we can go," he called, disappearing into the supply closet. 

"How," Kuroo asked when Akaashi made it over to him. "How did you get everything done so fast?"

"I didn't want you guys to have to wait for me, so I picked up my work during sixth hour. Sixth hour gym had to run the track because they kept talking so I got to start cleaning early."

"We don't mind waiting for you. You always wait for us to finish practice."

"I needed to talk to the teachers anyway. I want to try going back to class again. I don't know if it will last, but I want to try. I don't know if it will last, but I start tomorrow."

"Why now?"

"I'm curious if classes will feel different when I actually have friends there."

Kuroo's heart broke for the other boy as he realized what the words meant. "You've never had friends before? At all? Not even one?"

Akaashi shook his head. "Not really. I wasn't bullied or anything. I just preferred reading over playing so other kids didn't really talk to me unless they had to."

Kuroo didn't know what to say, instead scanning the park for their friends. Unsurprisingly, they were on the soccer field, spying them just in time to watch Iwaizumi throw the football in a perfect spiral. Oikawa, too busy taking pictures to pay attention, received the throw with his face. Next to him, Akaashi burst into laughter, catching his breath in little snorts that he attempted to muffle with the back of his hand.

"You snort? It's cute."

Akaashi cleared his throat, cheeks flaming red as he got his laughter under control. "It's, um, it's embarrassing."

"As embarrassing as a football to the face?"

"No, I think that's worse. Come on. They're waiting for us."

Kuroo watched, smiling as Akaashi jogged over to their friends. His heart felt light as Akaashi joined Yaku in assuring Oikawa that his nose wasn't broken and he was indeed still pretty, before chastising Iwaizumi for making them have to listen to the brunette whine. Kuroo wondered what other little quirks Akaashi had and how long it would take to discover them.


	6. Kuroo

Gym was livelier with Akaashi attending. Their classmates initially groaned upon seeing him, associating his presence with testing, but the resentment grew turned to curiosity by the third day. When he and Kuroo walked in, they swarmed him, forcing Kuroo out of the way to ask questions. Kuroo tried to push back through them, but each time he got one classmate out of the way, another took their place. He knew Akaashi needed out of the crowd and felt himself panicking as he lost sight of him behind taller students.

"STOP!"

Akaashi's voice echoed through the gym, silence filling it's wake, followed by two quick, loud claps for attention from the coach's office. As they all turned to look, Yukie put her hands on her hips, assuming her role as teaching assistant which she rarely used.

"Akaashi is not comfortable being trapped in crowds. I know you're curious, but he needs space. Crowd him again and you'll all be running the mile. Understood?" She waited for the chorus of yeses and the bulk of the crowd to disperse. "Good. Grab the dodgeballs from storage. Aone and Terushima, you're the captains. Split the class into two teams."

The class followed her instructions and Kuroo couldn't help the ping of jealousy that went through him as Akaashi thanked her.

They ended up on opposing teams, Terushima picking Kuroo off the bat, but neither captain knowing if Akaashi was even athletic, so Aone chose him almost last. Kuroo hoped one of his teammates would get Akaashi out so he wouldn't have to. Yukie blew the whistle to start and Kuroo lost sight of Akaashi in the chaos that ensued. Balls flew through the air, knocking players out left and right in nearly even amounts from both sides. Kuroo did well, dodging balls thrown at him, or catching them to throw back across the line. He caught the ball, pulling his arm back to throw it at Aone when another ball slipped beneath it, hitting him in the side. He glanced up to see Akaashi's smug smile before focused determination took over and he caught the ball thrown at him. Akaashi launched it back across the line as Kuroo made his way off the court.

From the sidelines, he watched Akaashi play, catching and throwing a few more balls before he attempted to catch one and it bent his finger backward and slipped out of his grasp.

Shaking his hand, Akaashi stepped off the court to stand next to Kuroo with a scowl.

"I didn't expect you to get me out."

"I wanted to win. You were in the way," he stated matter-of-factly as though he were simply telling Kuroo what he ate for lunch.

Kuroo realized how competitive Akaashi truly was, surprised he always sat on the sidelines when they played at the park. He watched as Akaashi stared at the court, barely blinking as he tracked the balls back and forth, the only tell the slight twitch of the corner of his mouth up or down, but unsure whether it was positive or negative. Akaashi's competitive streak was dangerous and it scared Kuroo.


	7. Kuroo

Kuroo couldn't help the jealousy he felt in the days leading up to the homecoming game. Everytime he turned around, he found Yukie talking to Akaashi. In gym, when Kuroo got to school, when school let out, and after Kuroo got out of practice. Yukie was always with Akaashi, talking, and laughing, and - in Yukie's case- flirting.

"Tell him you like him before she does." It was the only advice Yaku would give him, but Kuroo chickened out each time he tried. Kuroo had just finished changing for the homecoming game, checking the laces on his cleats one last time. "If we win, you have to tell him or you're never going to." Yaku picked up his helmet, waiting for Kuroo to grab his. "Promise me."

Kuroo nodded. "Yeah, okay. I promise."

He followed his team out onto the field, stumbling when he saw Akaashi on the sidelines in the cheer uniform. Suddenly, it made sense why he and Yukie had gotten so close; she was the head cheerleader.

When the whistle blew, Kuroo's focus narrowed, and he forgot that there was more to the world than what was on the field. Between plays he would glance at Akaashi to watch him cheer. The final play took all of his attention. Oikawa was open, running the ball toward the endzone. Kuroo took down the first guy to get close, glancing up to see Iwaizumi take down the next. Then Oikawa crossed the line. They won.

Kuroo was on his feet, ripping off his helmet and throwing his arms around his teammates. He turned to look for Akaashi, seeing only a wave of cheering students and parents as they surged off the bleachers and onto the field.

"Lift me up!" Iwaizumi and Yaku did, but as he scanned the crowd he couldn't see him.

He fought his way through the crowd. He didn't want to celebrate the win anymore. The only thing in Kuroo's mind was finding Akaashi.

He had to know Akaashi was okay.


	8. Akaashi

Returning to classes wasn't as bad as Akaashi expected it to be. Shirofuku Yukie helped with settling the gym class, approaching Akaashi after to ask him to join the cheer squad. He tried to dissuade her, but she was persistent, saying that he didn't have to be loud and people would be looking at the girls more than him.

Reluctantly, he agreed to give it a try and asked her to keep it a secret from Kuroo and the others. Though he wanted to tell them, he didn't trust Oikawa not to make fun of him. He went to the practices before and after school, hanging out with his friends at lunch and after practice.

Akaashi was still nervous by the night of the homecoming game, taking his place on the sidelines with the rest of the squad. It was loud, much louder than he expected it to be, yet his nerves melted away as soon as they started the first routine. His brain went into autopilot during the game, cheering without though until Kuroo met his eyes across the field and he nearly dropped the cheerleader he'd just lifted. He was nervous and a little overwhelmed, but he was still having fun and enjoying himself. He was okay.

Until he wasn't.

Oikawa scored the final point, winning the game and the crowd surged out of the stands and onto the field around him, pushing and shoving to reach the team. The shouting and yelling roared through his ears until the frantic beating of his own heart overpowered everything else. It was curshing, his breath coming in short gasps as he struggled to escape the crowd.

In the spot behind the bleachers, he collapsed, hugging his knees to his chest as he struggled to control his breathing and fight back the tears. He didn't know how much time had passed when Kuroo found him. The other boy pulled him into a hug, holding him tighter when he tried to pull away. It was only a moment before Akaashi gave up the fight and hid his face against the padding of his jersey instead.

"You probably think I'm a loser," he mumbled when he finally caught his breath.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought that. I'd be celebrating the win with our friends. I think you pushed yourself too hard to do something you weren't ready for."

"It's stupid. I should be able to handle a football game, but I was too weak."

Kuroo pushed Akaashi back, forcing him to make eye contact. "Stop that. You're not weak. If either of us is weak, it's me. You stepped out of your comfort zone and tried something you were afraid of, even if it didn't work out. That is so strong. I, um..." He stopped and cleared his throat, glancing away with a blush. "I should take a lesson from you."

"What could you possible learn from me? Other than math."

"To be brave. I haven't even been able to bring myself to tell the guy I like that I like him."

"Oh, um, you should tell him. I'm sure Yaku would feel the same. What? Why are you laughing?" Akaashi frowned at Kuroo as he fell over, clutching his stomach in maniacal laughter. "You sound like a hyena."

It took Kuroo a moment to get his laughter under control, pushing himself up to sit again and wiping at the tears. "You think I like Yaku? I could never! He's a great friend, but he's not my type."

"Then who could it be? I can't think of anyone else. I don't know your type."

"You."

"What?"

"You, Akaashi. You're my type. I like you."

Akaashi stared blankly at Kuroo, processing the words. "What? Why me?"

"You're pretty and kind. You don't complain about our groups crazy antics and you accepted us as your friends when you could have easily told us to get lost. You always help me with homework and you never ask for anything in return. You seem so quiet and shy, but now that we know you, you're always cracking jokes until we can't breathe from laughing."

"Stop. Kuroo, I... I'm sorry. I'm straight, I think."

"You think?"

Akaashi's face felt as though it were on fire. He'd never received so much praise from anyone except his parents. "I've never dated anyone before."

"Oh, well, that's okay. I don't want this to change our friendship, but I had to tell you my feelings. Even rejecting me, please stay my friend."

Akaashi nodded. "I need to go turn in my uniform."

"I've got to get changed, but I'll see you after break."

"Yeah, see you then." Akaashi wiped the tear streaks off his face as he walked back to the gym locker room, feeling better, but confused.


	9. Kuroo

"He rejected me..."

"Kuroo, I swear if you mention it one more time, I will ignore you for the rest of break." Yaku fixed him with a glare when he opened his mouth to respond. "Akaashi will hang out with us again when he gets back. There's no way he'll go back to sitting alone and ditching classes. Well, maybe gym for a little."

"He should have told us he joined the cheer team. I could have warned him."

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Didn't he tell you he wasn't sure about it when Yukie approached him? That he was afraid of being made fun of?"

Kuroo nodded, laying back on the cement of the basketball court. "I still wish he'd told us-"

"Hey! You guys will never believe what just happened!" Oikawa sprinted up, large, goofy grin spread across his face. "Ushijima Wakatoshi asked me out."

Kuroo sat up as Iwaizumi tensed beside him.

"You turned him down, right?" Anger flashed across Iwaizumi's face.

"Why would I say no? Of course I said yes. You should be happy for me."

"Why? He's the biggest player in school. Why him? You should have turned him down!"

"Calm down, Iwaizumi," Yaku reasoned, holding his hands up.

"If you didn't want me to go out with anyone else, then you should have asked me. Why can't you just support me?"

"Why should I support you? I did ask you before and you said we should wait. I don't need to calm down when you turned around and started dating someone else! I hate you, Shittykawa! You're the worst. Don't cry to me when he hurts you." No one stopped Iwaizumi from stomping off, knocking his shoulder into Oikawa's as he went.

"Are you okay," Yaku asked when Iwaizumi was out of ear shot. "I've never seen him that mad at you before."

"He asked me out in elementary, but we agreed to wait until we got older, but he hasn't asked me again. Why should I have to turn Ushijima down? I didn't agree to wait for him."

"He'll get over it eventually. Give him space, I guess."

Oikawa shrugged. "I think I'm going to go home. I don't really feel like hanging out anymore."

"Feel better, Oikawa. Text us when you want to hang out," Kuroo called.

The two watched him shuffle away, head hanging.

"Should we just go to my house then," asked Yaku. "We can play that fighting game I just got."

"Yeah, let's do that."


	10. Akaashi

Fall break was long. Akaashi went with his parents to visit his grandparents for the week. Usually he enjoyed the quiet countryside where they lived, but this time he found himself missing Kuroo. No, not just Kuroo, he chided himself. He missed all his friends, but as he thought about Kuroo's confession, he realized that he missed him more than the others.

For the first time, Akaashi began to question his sexuality. The week crawled by until Sunday evening finally rolled around and Akaashi was home.

The thought of seeing Kuroo again wracked his nerves, keeping him up most the night. They hadn't spoke since Kuroo confessed and Akaashi prayed he wouldn't treat him different. The sun was already peaking over the horizon when Akaashi finally passed out, and he missed first hour.

Iwaizumi ignored him through second hour, only adding to Akaashi's nerves so he was barely able to concentrate on his morning classes. When the bell rang for lunch, he didn't think he'd be able to eat, but he still took the time to grab a plate.

Talking carried out from the spot behind the bleachers as he approached, Akaashi hesitating for only a moment before he stepped around. Oikawa didn't pause his conversation with someone Akaashi didn't know, but threw a hand up to wave at him. Kuroo, Yaku, and the other boy nodded along as Oikawa continued his rant that Akaashi now understood to be about aliens. Taking his normal seat next to Kuroo, he noticed that Iwaizumi wasn't there.

"That is why the idea of wearing tinfoil is stupid and doesn't prevent mind control," Oikawa finihsed, hands on his hips and nose in the air as though he were waiting for applause.

"How was your break, Akaashi," Kuroo addressed him, ignoring the brunette.

"It was fun I guess."

"Akaashi, this is Ushijima. My boyfriend."

The other boy nodded, not seeming too invested in what anyone had to say and Akaashi couldn't help but shrink away from his intense gaze. There was something about him he jsut didn't like.

"Is that why Iwaizumi wouldn't speak to me? I was scared you all were mad at me."

"Iwa's just being stupid, so he's hanging out with his other friends until he gets over it." Oikawa took an angry bite of his lunch.

"Why would you think we'd be mad at you?" Yaku leaned back against one of the support beams behind him. "We didn't know if you would even be here today since you weren't here this morning."

"I told you that I still want to be friends even if we don't date. I wouldn't turn everyone against you 'Kaashi."

Akaashi felt his face flush, unsure if it was because of the nickname or Kuroo blatantly admitting he liked him in front of eveyrone, and he shoveled his food into his mouth as a distraction. "I overslept this morning."

"Practice doesn't start again until wednesday so we were going to go to the park after school. Wanna join?"

Akaashi nodded. "I have to go by my first hour to get the work I missed, but sure."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the five of them stood. "Let's meet here when school's over and we can walk together."

After muttering their agreements, the group split off for fourth hour.


	11. Kuroo

"Iwaizumi, wait up a moment," Kuroo called, jogging to catch him before he could step into his sixth hour.

"What?"

"I understand you being mad at Oikawa, but you shouldn't take it out on Akaashi. You had him scared that we hated him."

"Oh, I didn't mean to do that. I'll apologize to him tomorrow."

"We're going to the park after class if you want to come?"

"Thanks, but I already made plans with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, okay. Text me if you change your mind or anything."

Iwaizumi nodded and went into class, leaving Kuroo to rush to his to avoid being late.


	12. Akaashi

Kuroo was the only one behind the bleacher when Akaashi got there after school. "Hey."

"Hey! Yaku got a call from his mom that his dad is coming home from some trip tonight so he went home to see him and Ushijima wanted to go on a date so he and Oikawa aren't coming. I tried asking Iwaizumi to join us, but he already had plans."

"So we're not going?"

"We can still go. If you want to?"

Akaashi nodded. "Am I right to think Iwaizumi likes Oikawa?"

They fell into step beside each other. Akaashi didn't understand why he coudln't bring himself to look at Kuroo, telling himself that he just didn't want to lead the other on.

"Apparently they almost dated in elementary, but decided to wait, then Oikawa agreed to go out with Ushijima. It was a huge fight at the park during break and they haven't talked since."

"How did they not start dating when they got here?"

"Getting used to classes, then football started. The year was over so fast and Oikawa went out of town over summer. This year started and we met you. I guess they just forgot to ask the other out. Iwaizumi blew up and later accused us of taking Oikawa's side. It took convincing for him to understand that we aren't choosing sides."

The park was unusually empty, only the groundskeeper on the soccer fields. Akaashi sat on the swing, rocking back and forth while Kuroo sat next to him.

"How is that going to affect the football team?" Akaashi couldn't help but stare as Kuroo chewed his lip while thinking, jerking his head in the other direction when Kuroo turned to answer, cheeks burning.

"It should be interesting. Hopefully they can put it aside for the sake of the game or the coach might bench them."

"I hope they work it out soon."

"Enough about them. How was your grandparents? What'd you do?"

The rest of the afternoon passed as they told each other about their breaks, the setting sun the only halt to their conversation.


	13. Kuroo

Akaashi wasn't avoiding him. If anything, Kuroo and Akaashi had only gotten closer since he confessed. It drove Kuroo nuts how he'd catch Akaashi staring at him before looking away with a blush, or how they sometimes walked close enough for their hands to brush. He imagined grabbing Akaashi's hand when that happened, but was too afraid to ruin their newly formed bond.

October and most of November passed that way and Kuroo wondered what present Akaashi was getting him. Akaashi had yelled at him when Kuroo invited him to his birthday party the week before, shocking everyone by how upset he'd been that he didn't have more time to get something. Iwaizumi had laughed at the expression on Kuroo's face when Akaashi ran off.

As excited as Kuroo was for the party, he was nervous about Oikawa and Iwaizumi being together for the first time since their fight. Football didn't count, since they avoided each other and focused only on the game. He hoped they'd be able to put it aside as long as Ushijima wasn't brought up.

Yaku was the first to arrive, helping Kuroo finish the enormous amount of decorations his mom had bought. Iwaizumi and Akaashi got there at the same time. Oikawa, however, was an hour late, not answering calls or text from the others. They played games to kill the time while waiting for him. It was nearly dark when he finally showed up, hair damp from a shower. "Sorry I'm late."

"You sure took your sweet time," Iwaizumi quipped, arms crossed across his chest.

"Ushijima wanted to grab dinner and we lost track of time."

"You should have said no when you already had plans. That's the stupidest reason to be late. You could have at least answered our calls." Iwaizumi started in on him before the back door even had a chance to close.

"I couldn't! My phone was dead. Stop telling me what I can do in my relationship! It's not your place."

Yaku sighed. "Can we not do this right now? Let's just enjoy the party and have fun."

If they heard him, they didn't show it, continuing to scream at each other.

"You were late to your friend's brithday party because you chose to go on a date! You're a jerk!"

"The only jerk is you for getting mad at me for having a boyfriend. You're jealous! Just admit it. You. Are. Jealous."

Akaashi chose that moment to step between them to quell the fight, receiving a fist to the eye as Iwaizumi swung at Oikawa. He stumbled into Oikawa who kept him from falling. Slowly, he touched his eye and winced in pain.

"Iwaizumi, what the hell?"

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Akaashi! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay! Just... stop yelling. Please. Kuroo, could I have some ice," he asked, covering his eye with his hand.

"I'll get it. You sit him down. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, seperate," Yaku commanded, then rushed inside.

Kuroo directed Akaashi to one of the lawn chairs. "You couldn't have put it aside for one night? I better go tell my mom."

He found her in the living room and told her what happened. Immediately, she called all three's parents, each saying they'd be there to pick up their boy.

"Sorry for ruining your party, Kuroo."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't want this to happen."

Iwaizumi and Oikawa each apologized when Iwaizumi's mom got there, picking both of them up since they lived down the street from each other.

"Are you okay, Akaashi?"

"Yeah, I'm good. My eye hurts, but it should stop soon. I don't know why I thought I could stop them from fighting. I know better than to get in the way of Iwaizumi's fist."

"I should have only invited one of them."

"Then the other one would have been upset. This isn't your fault, Kuroo."

"Akaashi's right. They did this, not you. You had to invite both or neither. They need to work things out."

A car pulled into the drive and Akaashi stood. "Sorry about your party. It was fun while it lasted. I'll see you Monday."

Kuroo watched the car pull off down the street before he and Yaku went back inside.

"Hey, you might as well open your presents. I know you were dying to see what Akaashi got you."

The two grabbed the packages and moved to his room. He tossed Iwaizumi and Oikawa's presents to the side, too annoyed to open them right then. Yaku's present was a new game that Kuroo had been raving about from the moment it was announced. Yaku passed him Akaashi's gift; a relatively cheesy card from the store saying 'Happy Birthday' across the front. Inside, Akaashi had written a message and stuck a smaller envelope.

'I know it's not much, but you didn't get me a lot of time to get you something. Still, I hope you enjoy.'

The smaller envelope contained stadium tickets to Kuroo's favorite football team.

"How did he manage to get those? They sold out almost immediately!" Yaku voiced the question for him. "You're going to take me if he won't go with you right?"

"I... Yeah. If he doesn't want to, you can come with me. I don't get it. These sold out in a day almost a month ago and were super expensive. I told him about my birthday last week. How did he get these?"

"Ask him on Monday."


	14. Akaashi

As nervous as Akaashi had been that first day after break, he was grateful for it.

Oikawa slowly stopped hanging with their group, Ushijima commanding his attention away and Yaku didn't hang out with them after school or outside of practice in order to spend more time with his dad before he left again. Iwaizumi ate lunch with them once a week, but spent most of his time with his other friends. It was just Akaashi and Kuroo after school and on weekends. The more time they spent alone together, the more Akaashi's feelings grew until he could no longer deny it.

Akaashi definitely wasn't straight and he had fallen head first for Kuroo.


	15. Kuroo

"Akaashi! Thank you so much for those tickets! The game was so much fun." Yaku and Kuroo had perfect seats for the game the previous weekend, enjoying every moment and both still buzzing with excitement after they made it home. Kuroo still couldn't believe he'd gotten to watch his favorite team in person.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kuroo's heart nearly stopped at Akaashi's smile. He still couldn't believe just how naturally pretty the other boy was.

"What did you do over the weekend?" They took a seat inside the gym, abandoning their usual spot due to the constant fall of snow.

"My grandparents came in on Saturday to make a birthday dinner for me, so I just spent time with them. Uh, I mean..."

"Your birthday was this weekend?"

He could see Akaashi mentally kicking himself, the smile disappearing. "Yeah..."

"I went to a football game on your birthday and left you alone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't alone. My family was there with me. I also knew that you wouldn't go if you knew my birthday was the same day. I really wanted you to enjoy the game. It wasn't a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! We should have spent your birthday with you."

"Kuroo, please. I've never had a party with more than family there so I still enjoyed it. I'm just glad that you had fun."

He could see Akaashi shutting down and thought better of pushing any further. "Fine, but I'm throwing you a real party next year no matter what! You never have to be alone on your birthday again. I won't allow it."

"Fine. Just... Don't tell the others, okay? I don't want them to yell at me. And don't you dare get me a present!"

"But-"

"No! I don't want anything."

"I can't no get you anything! You got me a present. Can I at least get you a card?"

"Fine, a card, but nothing else."

It wasn't long before Yaku joined them, immediately launching into an almost perfect play by play for Akaashi who smiled and listened. Kuroo watched him, still upset at himself for not knowing. He'd make next year the best birthday Akaashi had ever had.


	16. Akaashi

The break up was messy.

Iwaizumi had been eating lunch with them that day when around the corner came Oikawa, eyes red and puffy. A fresh wave of tears came flowing out as he threw himself at the other boy. It was the second week of December and Oikawa had been with Ushijima just shy of two months.

"Iwa, I'm sorry! I should have listened to you! You were right about everything. Please, forgive him."

Too shocked to react, the four stared at him until Iwaizumi lifted his hand and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!"

"You're getting snot all over my, Whinykawa! Didn't I tell you not to come crying to me? Stop crying before you get sick. You're such a baby when you get sick. It's a pain."

"I am not," he pouted, rubbing at his forehead before accepting the napkin Yaku handed him to wipe his face. "He told me to quit the football team so I broke up with him this morning and he was already kissing some red-headed freak when I went to buy lunch."

"I told you he was a player, stupid. Here." Iwaizumi dug in his bag for a moment. "Mom said she had a feeling I'd need this today."

Oikawa took the package and unwrapped it, a smile stretching wide across his face. "Your mom's milk bread? So you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise not to cry anymore."

"Deal!"

"You're going to hang out with us again?" Akaashi couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at Oikawa's nod, but he was still glad to have his friend back.

They caught Oikawa up on the things he'd missed and it wasn't long before Akaashi and Kuroo were walking to fourth hour. "Hey, Kuroo, do... Do you still like me?"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Because I didn't want to ask you to go to the dance with me next week if you don't like me anymore..."

"Akaashi, you...?"

"I... think I like you." His face felt a billion degrees hotter than it should as he glanced up at Kuroo, waiting for his answer. "I'd like to go with you if you still feel the same."

"Of course I still like you! Let's go together."


	17. Akaashi

"Mom, stop." Akaashi pulled away from his mother as she fussed over his hair and clothes, pulling off the tie from around his neck.

"I just never thought I'd see MY son get dressed up for a school dance. You look so handsome! Oh, that must be Kuroo," she said as the knock on the door echoed through the house.

Akaashi trailed after her with a groan. "Mom, please, don't be embarrassing."

"Keiji, I'm your mother. It's my job to embarrass you," she responded, flinging the door open to gush over Kuroo. Akaashi stared, mouth open in shock, at how attractive Kuroo was, only snapping out of it when the other boy winked at him. He turned his gaze away, face flaming. "I need pictures!" Akaashi scowled as she steered them into the living room, directing them to smile for numerous photos until his dad had to interject and stop her. By the time they managed to escape and start their walk to the school, Akaashi was wiping smudges of her lipstick from his cheeks.

"That was torture."

Kuroo laughed, helping wipe the remnants off his face. "Hard to believe you're so quiet with parents like yours."

He shrugged. "My grandparents are quiet and they watched me a lot when I was little so my parents could work. I guess I get it from them."

"I didn't want to say it in front of them, but you look amazing." Their eyes met and Akaashi's cheeks burned under the intensity of Kuroo's gaze. "You're not going to tell me how good I look? You couldn't stop staring at the house."

Akaashi tripped. "You look atrocious. Did you even comb your hair? It's a birds nest."

"Why, you! Take that back!" He didn't have a chance to react before Kuroo had grabbed him, pressing him back against a street lamp, trapping him there with a hand on his hip and the other on the pole behind his head. Kuroo was so close he could smell the mint on his breath from his toothpaste. He was sure that his face was bright red by that point.

"Take it back or you're going in the snow," Kuroo threatened, leaning impossibly closer.

"You, uh... You do look really... really good..." Akaashi bit his lip, afraid his hammering heart was going to burst out of his chest. Immediately, he regretted the action, watching Kuroo's eyes flick down to look at his mouth. Kuroo started to lean in, but Akaashi turned his head, eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, the warm presence in front of him was gone, leaving only the chilly, winter night air, causing Akaashi to shiver.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Kuroo apologized.

Clearing his throat, he prayed his voice would come out steady. "Are the others meeting us there?"

"You really need a phone so you can keep up with our group chat," he said, pulling his own out to check. "Iwaizumi and Oikawa are going to be late because Oikawa is taking forever to do his hair apparently and Yaku is already there."

"Is bad hair day even in Oikawa's vocabulary?" They fell back into step beside each other, hands brushing every couple steps and sending jolts up Akaashi's arm when they did.

"Don't ask him that. He might cry?"

Akaashi laughed, thankful they had finally made it to the school. They showed their school ID's to the attendant at the gate and made their way through the crowded courtyard to the gym. Wincing at the volume of the music, Akaashi let Kuroo take his hand and lead him to the back doors and out onto the football field where there were a few scattered groups standing around.

"You guys made it! This is Sugawara," Yaku said, motioning to the argent-haired boy next to him. "Did you see about Oikawa?"

"Hey! Nice to meet you. Just Suga is fine. My full name sounds too formal."

"It's been awhile, Suga. This is Akaashi."

He waved as Kuroo introduced him. While he was a little overwhelmed, he found it difficult to focus on anything other than Kuroo's grip on his hand. It was grounding, helping him follow the conversation, though he only chimed in when addressed.

"Noya says that he and Asahi are here. I'll be right back," Suga excused himself, disappearing into the gym.

The longer Akaashi stood there, watching Kuroo, the more comfortable he felt. The music didn't seem as loud and he was able to hear the individual conversations happening around him instead of one dull roar.

"Yaku!"

He jumped at the shout, Kuroo tightening his grip before a boy even shorter than Yaku launched himself at the blonde, knocking him to the ground.

"Noya! Don't kill him!" A tall brunette already sporting facial hair pulled the assumed Noya off Yaku, helping him up after.

Suga sighed, simply shaking his head. "Akaashi, meet Nishinoya and Asahi. Guys!" They turned to face him, bickering momentarily forgotten. "Meet Akaashi, Kuroo's boyfriend."


	18. Kuroo

Kuroo hadn't known Suga would introduce Akaashi as his boyfriend. He expected Akaashi to deny it, to say they were just friends, but he just gave a small smile and greeted the others, never letting go of Kuroo's hand.

He kept an eye on Akaashi for signs of over stimulation, always asking him if he was okay, telling him they could leave whenever he was ready, and only leaving his side to get them drinks from inside the gym. Akaashi assured him that he was fine, eventually joining the conversation on his own. He didn't reach for Kuroo's hand again after Kuroo got their drinks, but he stayed close, legs pressed together where they sat on the bleachers.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrived a little over an hour after the rest did, Hanamaki and Matsukawa with them. At first, Akaashi had reverted back inside his shell, only to emerge again when the pair started in with their puns and jokes. Most of the jokes were aimed at Oikawa, an easy target due to his vanity, but no one was off-limits. Jokes and insults flew back and forth only stopping when Oikawa aimed one at Akaashi. The group froze, deadly silent as they waited for Akaashi to react. The brunette looked about to apologize, when Akaashi finally spoke.

"There's something in your hair, Oikawa."

"What? Where?" His heads flew up to swipe at the brown locks.

"Here."

The snowball hit him in the forehead, leaving a shower of white powder dusting his hair, face, and clothes. He screamed in outrage, reaching down to make his own.

Kuroo hadn't even noticed Akaashi making the snow balls, but he could now see the pile of them Akaashi had made behind their seat as he reached back and let another one fly. The war was on, splitting into unnannounced teams as every one scrambled to find shelter, make snowballs, and throw them. He and Akaashi ended up around the side of the bleachers, a head start on everyone else due to Akaashi's small pile. Kuroo made more while Akaashi sent them flying, hitting his targets a majority of the time. They lost track of time in the war.

A school attendant was yelling that the dance was over, making rounds to collect the students and herd them toward the front gate. Everyone was laughing, covered in melting snow that made them shiver. Oikawa's mom offered Kuroo and Akaashi a ride home, so they wouldn't have to walk and they gratefully accepted, climbing into the warm backseat of her minivan.

"Hey, Oikawa, don't complain on Monday when everyone is talking about how you lost that fight," Akaashi called before shutting the door and jogging inside. Iwaizumi and Kuroo laughed while he sputtered at the quip. Kuroo was dropped off next.

He took his time changing, images of Akaashi running through his head while the sound of his laughter echoed in his ears. He hadn't wanted the night to end. It had gone better than he expected and he couldn't have been happier.


	19. Akaashi

The final week of school before winter break started passed quicker than anyone expected. Akaashi spent winter break at his grandparents again, enjoying the quiet while missing the loudness of his friends. When he returned, they fell back into their old routine with ease. He'd finally gotten a phone as a christmas gift and would read through the chaotic mess that was their group chat when he was away from his friends. At least once a week, he and Kuroo would spend a day alone with each other after school, though he wasn't sure if they counted as dates or not.

Suga, Noya, and Asahi greeted him when they passed in the halls and would hang out on occasion. Hanamaki and Matsukawa hung out more, almost always turning the conversation into a battle of insults.

Second semester passed quickly and before Akaashi knew it, spring break had come and gone and summer was only weeks away. They studied for finals together, Akaashi tutoring the others when they needed help. Somehow, they all managed to pass with varying degrees of success and then summer arrived.

Oikawa had invited the group to his family's vacation house for two weeks where they spent every summer. Akaashi had been afraid to ask his parents about going, but they'd agreed to let him as long as he called each night. Normally, he'd spend the entire summer at his grandparents, helping with the garden, which was more the size of a small farm field. He'd shared a room with Iwaizumi because while Oikawa's parents were okay with Oikawa and Iwaizumi's, and Kuroo and Akaashi's relationships, they were 'not about to let hormones run rampant in their home.' Akaashi was sure his face had turned as bright as a tomato while Oikawa just groaned and complained about how he and Iwaizumi had been sharing a room for years.

Those two weeks were gone in an instant, a jumbled mess of swimming, sports, and video games. When he got back, his parents brought both him and Kuroo out to his grandparents for the weekend before Kuroo had to leave for the final month of break out of country with his family.

The month Kuroo was gone seemed to last forever. They could only talk when Kuroo had internet service which wasn't very often and Akaashi found himself wandering aimlessly around his grandparent's yard, trying to find something to distract him from the lack of messages. Kuroo returned a week before school began again, though he was sick from food poisoning and unable to see anyone.

Then Akaashi's second year of middle school began. Akaashi didn't share classes with any of his friends this year, though they had tried to line up their schedules. They still met before school, during lunch, after, and on weekends and adjusted when football began again. Kuroo made quarterback, barely beating Oikawa for the position.

Akaashi was hesitant, but he decided to give cheer another try. Yukie was gone, having graduated the previous year, but Michimiya Yui did her best to make him feel welcomed and comfortable. New rules had been implemented to prevent the crowd from rushing onto the field, but Yui still placed Akaashi toward the end as much as possible for a quick escape just in case.

They won the first game of the season and Kuroo got swept up by his teammates. Akaashi cheered from the sidelines, happier than he ever expected to be over a game. It wasn't long before Kuroo broke free from his teammates, rushing over to sweep up Akaashi in a hug. His helmet had been lost somewhere on the field, and Kuroo didn't hesitate to crush him with a kiss that left him breathless.

For once, Akaashi didn't care who was watching. He threw his arms around Kuroo's neck and kissed him back with everything he had.


	20. Kuroo

His thoughts kept circling back to that first game, his first kiss with Akaashi. For once, Akaashi hadn't shied from the eyes watching him, instead kissing Kuroo back with such passion Kuroo had been left light-headed and dizzy. They'd shared several kisses after that first one, but in private. Akaashi let him kiss him only on the cheek in front of their friends, but it was Akaashi who stole kisses when they went on dates, Akaashi who always caught and held his hand when they walked together, Akaashi who found the courage to curl up on Kuroo's lap and hold him when he was terrified of thunderstorms or stressing over mid-terms.

Kuroo's whole life had become about Akaashi and football, and he was okay with that.

They talked every night over fall break while Akaashi was away at his grandparents again and sometimes he would call just to tell Akaashi goodnight even if they had spent the whole day together. Talking to Akaashi had become like air to Kuroo. Kuroo needed him to live, to breathe.

Before he knew it, they were back in school, his birthday passed - without incident this time - and they threw a proper party for Akaashi. Winter break came and went, followed by spring break. Finals were approaching, bringing with them Kuroo's graduation and his impending goodbye to Akaashi as he would go off to high school while Akaashi still had another year before he could join him.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi rejoiced in the news that they had both been accpeted into the elite private school, Aoba Johsai, while Kuroo and Yaku were to attend the powerhouse, Nekoma.

They scraped their way through finals, registered for high school classes, then the four of them were graduating.

Kuroo wanted to spend as much of the summer as he could with Akaashi, but his parents had planned another out of country trip that stole a month and a half of his summer. Kuroo only had internet at the hotel and his family was determined to spend as little time there as possible. Other than interspersed messages, Kuroo talked to Akaashi no more than five times while he was away.

He though he'd see Akaashi when he returned, but Akaashi's mom had won a trip through her work for a week stay at a resort, all-expenses paid and family included. By the time Akaashi returned, he and Kuroo had only a week to spend together before the school year started.

They'd been cuddled together on Kuroo's bed that final day, watching a movie while Kuroo's parents were at work.

"Kuroo, I..." Akaashi trailed off, shifting to look up at him with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Akaashi." He'd blurted the words automatically, the words that had been floating around his head since winter break.

Akaashi's smile was sad, tears spilling over to run down his cheeks. "Yeah." Then he'd kissed Kuroo and they'd lost themselves in the moment.

He should have realized it then, but he didn't. It his Kuroo later, long after Akaashi had left while he was getting ready for bed. Akaashi hadn't been about to confess his love.

Akaashi had been about to break up with Kuroo.


	21. Akaashi

School wasn't the same without his friends there. Occasionally, Akaashi would hang out with Nishinoya or the cheerleaders, but he spent most of his time alone. Slowly, Akaashi fell back into his routine of skipping classes and making up the work later. He quit the cheer squad because what was the point if his friends weren't on the football team. He saw Kuroo as often as he could, but high school football was more demanding with longer after school practices and weekend practices. Akaashi also didn't care for Kuroo's new teammates.

The upperclassmen were bullies, picking on the freshman despite only being older by a year and putting them down continously. They also hit on Akaashi when he came to watch Kuroo practice on weekends, regardless of the fact that he and Kuroo were together. At first, Kuroo tried to stand up to them about it, but they would punish him with drills or laps around the field that left them alone with Akaashi. Eventually, Kuroo stopped standing up, and Akaashi stopped coming.

Their old group chat grew quiet. Occasionally, Oikawa would post a photo of him and Iwaizumi, but after a month, even the photos stopped coming. Yaku and Suga had broken up during their third year of middle school since Suga would be going to Karasuno, but they had remained friends. Akaashi was glad when Suga came with him to watch the matches between Karasuno and Nekoma. Though the upperclassmen hit on him as well, Suga fended them off with a smile and vaguely concealed threats.

Akaashi and Kuroo spent their birthdays together again, though alone now. Kuroo said he was too stressed about midterms to think about parties. Their dates turned into study sessions, Kuroo's pride no longer allowing Akaashi to tutor him because how could a high schooler take lessons from a middle schooler.

"Are you going to your grandparents for winter break again?"

Akaashi startled from the book he'd been reading. It'd been the first Kuroo had spoken to him in almost two hours, launching into his studies almost as soon as Akaashi had got there.

"Not this year. My parents are too busy with work to make the trip, so we're only going for Christmas Eve and day."

Kuroo was half turned around in his seat at his desk to face Akaashi. "We should go on a real date then. It's been too long since we did that."

For the first time since Kuroo graduated, Akaashi smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Perfect! I can't wait." He turned back to his desk, hand running through his hair as he propped his elbow on the desk and pressed his head into his palm.

"How's your studying coming along?"

"I'm going to fail my midterms at this rate for sure. Coach will bench me if I do. Why does this have to be so damn hard?"

Akaashi placed a marker in his book and made his way over to Kuroo, plopping down in his lap and looping his arms around his neck. "Take a break."

"I can't. I need to-"

"You need to take a break. You're too stressed to begin to figure this out. Let's grab some snakcs, curl up, and watch an episode or two of some random tv show. Then, I will help you figure this out."

"It's embarrassing for a middle schooler to tutor me," he protested, but his hands held onto Akaashi's sides.

"Says who? Your upperclassmen? They're jerks. Even Suga thinks so. You shouldn't care what they say. This is no different than last year and the year before. We just go to different schools now. You keep listening to those upperclassmen and pushing me away. Over Summer, I... I wanted to break up with you because I thought it would be too hard to date someone going to a different school."

He watched Kuroo's face fall. "And?"

"It is. You said you loved me, but you keep pushing me away. I'm supposed to be able to help you. I don't know if I can be with you when you keep shouldering all this stress yourself and pushing me away. Let me help you. You don't have to do this alone, so please rely on me when you're stressed. Please, stop pushing me away." Akaashi leaned his head against Kuroo's shoulder, tightening his arms around his neck and fighting back tears from the feelings he had let gush forth.

Instantly, Kuroo's arms were around him, hugging him closer. "I'm sorry, Akaashi. I do love you. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. Please, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. Just fix it. Let me help you. I don't care how bad it is. Nothing is worse than you pushing me away."

"I promise. I swear I'll let you help."

"With everything?"

"Yes."

"School work, game stress, and stupid stuff that bothers you for no reason?"

"Yes, all of it. I swear I'll let you help, so please, stop crying." Kuroo thumbed away the tears from Akaashi's face despite his own rolling down his cheeks.

Akaashi wiped those away. "Thank you. I promise I will always be there for you. No matter what."


	22. Kuroo

The mall was busier than Kuroo expected, though he shouldn't have been suprised with all the last minute Christmas shoppers. His hand flew up, waving for the attention of the boy on the other side of the food court, smiling when Akaashi turned to weave through the crowd toward him.

"Hey," he greeted him with a kiss, Aksshi barely kissing back before pulling away. "Is it too crowded? We can go somewhere else."

"It's fine. The restaurant won't be as bad."

Akaashi's hand found his, feeling solid and secure in Kuroo's grip as he led him between the clusters of people.

"How'd your tests go?"

"I passed because of you. I'll get to play next semester now. You must be my good luck charm." Kuroo winked at him, loving the way Akaashi's face flushed with embaraasment.

"Don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's true. I'll shout it right here for the entire mall to hear."

"Do you want me to leave? Don't draw attention."

"It wouldn't make a difference. Your beauty has already attracted everyone's eyes. Ow-" He rubbed at his arm where Akaashi had hit him.

"You sound like your upperclassmen."

"That's not surprising. I spend a lot of time with them due to practice and games. They tolerate me more now."

Akaashi was silent as the waitress led them to their table. She took their drink orders and left them to look over the menu. Kuroo hated how easily the rift between them reopened, Akaashi not saying a word as he looked over the menu. The waitress returned, took their orders, and left again.

Reaching out, Kuroo took Akaashi's hand. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like them. I'll try to fix it and you don't have to come to my games."

"I still want to come support you. I just want you to stick up for me when they hit on me. I'm YOUR boyfriend, not theirs. Act like it." The last words were barely muttered before Akaashi drowned them in his water.

"You're right. I'll try to get better at that."

"That's all I ask." Their dinner went by too quick, Akaashi talking about his own schooling a bit, forced back into attending classes by the snow and bitter cold. Too soon, he was walking Akaashi home, clutching onto his hand like his life depended on it. He kissed him at the door. Kuroo felt the moment Akaashi tensed to pull away, but held him tighter for just a moment more.

"I love you."

"Have a goodnight, Kuroo. Text me when you get home and I'll see you when I get back." Akaashi waved before shutting the door, and Kuroo turned toward home.


	23. Akaashi

Kuroo didn't stand up to his teammates directly, but he did change the subject to distract them whenever they started in on Akaashi, and for that Akaashi was grateful. It was improvement.

For the most part, their dates consisted of studying, ending with cuddlign and kissing to help relieve Kuroo's stress. He hadn't had this much trouble wiht his work the year before, easily understanding once Akaashi explained it to him, but his parents also hadn't been getting divorced then.

They had dropped the bomb on Christmas, Kuroo calling Akaashi too upset to speak more than a few words before he broke down. His mom was leaving his dad and taking everything: the house, the cars, and Kuroo. His dad moved out the following week. Due to football and school, Kuroo only got to see him every other Sunday. It had been tough since Kuroo was close to his dad. He'd only seen him three times since then and it was now March.

"Let's take a break. You're not going to make any progress stressing like this."

"Sorry," Kuroo mumbled, letting his head fall forward onto the table with a thud.

Akaashi just pressed a kiss to his hair, getting up to fill their drinks and grab a snack. "Maybe we should study at the park. The snow melted this morning and it might be good to change environments."

"I'm not allowed at the park until my grades improve. You're only allowed over because you help me study. If you didn't, I wouldn't be able to see you at all."

"What are your grades now?"

"D's. My only A is gym. I'm still passing, just not very well."

Akaashi said nothing, just pulled Kuroo until he sat up and climbed into his lap. He curled up, tucking his nose into the crook of Kuroo's neck and slipped his arms around his back. Only a moment later, Kuroo's arms wrapped around him, tight and secure, and the weight of Kuroo's head rested against his own.

"It's jsut so hard, 'Kaashi. It hurts so much."

"I know. You're going to get through this. I'll help you, so trust me."

"I do trust you."

Akaashi didn't know how long they sat like that. He'd nearly drifted off to sleep when Kuroo's arms released him and he stood up to stretch, legs and arms stiff from disuse.

"I love you."

He smiled, sitting back into his own chair. "Are you ready to try again?" Kuroo nodded, and Akaashi walked him through the problems again, this time wiht slightly less difficulty.


	24. Kuroo

With Akaashi's help, Kuroo managed to bring his grades up to C's and his mom relinquished her reign over him. He spent spring break with his dad, sleeping on the couch in the small, one-bedroom apartment. Though he was limping his way through second semester, Kuroo slowly began to accept his new normal.

Akaashi always listened when he got too stressed, even when Kuroo called and woke him up in the middle of the night. He was afraid that he might be putting too many of his problems on Akaashi, but the other boy always insisted that it was fine, basically begging Kuroo to tell him about every little inconvenience.

The clock on his dresser read 2:57 A.M. He'd had another stress dream and called Akaashi without thinking. They'd been talking for an hour now about Kuroo's stress for upcoming finals. His upperclassmen were back to picking on him, something that seemed to come and go in waves.

"I'm just so glad this year is almost over. We'll see each other more next year when you're finally in high school. Nekoma's colors are going to look amazing on you." The other end of the line was silent, but Kuroo thought he heard a sigh. "Akaashi?"

"Sorry. Nishinoya made me hang out with him after school, so I almost fell back asleep. What were you saying?"

"Just that I'm excited to go to Nekoma with you next year."

"Oh, right... Um, about that... I'm... I'm actually... not going. To Nekoma, that is."

"What do you mean? You're in the school district. Of course you are."

"I'm moving. Not out of town! Just out of the Nekoma school district."

"Where?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You were jut so stressed and I didn't want to add to it."

"Which district, Akaashi?"

"Closer to my dad's work."

"But that's..."

"Fukurodani. I know. It sucks and I hate it, but my dad got a promotion and longer hours with it, so we have to move. They managed to push it off until Summer though, so we still have some time."

"That's only two weeks! How long have you known?"

"A month."

"A month? Akaashi, you should have told me!"

"I know."

"I'm coming over tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Hey, I love you, Akaashi."

"Goodnight, Kuroo. Sleep well."

Kuroo stared at the ceiling after hanging up with Akaashi. Akaashi would be going to Fukurodani next year. His rival school. Worse was that he hadn't told Kuroo.

The football teams from the other schools were all good, except Karasuno which had seen better days, but Fukurodani was the only other powerhouse school in their faction. Nekoma had a long-standing feud with the other school and only the threat of being arrested had stopped both schools from trashing each other's campuses.

"Of all places, why there?"

The darkness of his room didn't answer him. Reluctantly, Kuroo rolled over and coaxed himself to sleep, feeling broken and empty.


	25. Kuroo

The beer tasted awful. He didn't know why he had let his teammates talk him into this post-finals party, but some part of him hoped that if he went they would finally start to accept him. An arm slung around his neck and he turned his head to glance at Nobuyuki Kai, Nekoma's football captain, quarterback, and Kuroo's biggest tormentor.

"Relax, Kuroo. It's a shame that Akaashi isn't here. Didn't you invite him?"

"I did, but Akaashi isn't a fan of parties like this." It was a lie. He knew Akaashi wouldn't come if it meant being around the upperclassmen, so Kuroo only told him that he was going.

"Or maybe, he just didn't want to come with you," chimed Fukunaga Shohei, stepping up next to Nobuyuki. They were both second years, the only third year on Nekoma's team not caring for the captain position. Kuroo's hand tightened on the can and he took another drink, sure that he would need it to get through this. He had to be careful. He had another long year to put up with these two.

Nobuyuki laughed. "I told you to relax, didn't I? We're all friends here. You've been pretty down lately. Don't think I didn't notice it affect your performance in our last game. Why not tell your captain what's wrong?"

He took a moment to look Nobuyuki over. Would it hurt to tell him if he was only concerned with Kuroo's game performance? He decided it wouldn't.

"Akaashi's moving, so he'll be going to Fukurodani next year." It was a sore subject for the entire team. Their final game of the year had been against Fukurodani and it had been evenly matched through almost all of it. Nekoma won, though only just. They'd have done better if it hadn't been for Fukurodani's star freshman player, an obnoxiously loud linebacker by the name of Bokuto Koutarou. They were rivals, but Kuroo could respect the drive he brought to the team and his love for the sport.

Kuroo lifted his beer for another drink, surprised to find it empty. Fukunaga handed him another and he cracked it open.

Nobuyuki whistled. "No wonder you're worried. I would be too." He let his arm fall from around Kuroo, moving to face him directly.

"You would?"

"Oh, for sure. Someone as pretty as Akaashi going to another school where you'll have no control over who he'll meet, who he'll see. No control over who wants him. It'd be hard enough for you at Nekoma, but Fukurodani is totally different. Here, people only know he's yours because you whine about it when anyone goes after him. People still have a hard time believing it here, but Fukurodani..." He clicked his tongue, holding up one hand in an off-handed shrug.

"What?"

"Well, you won't be there to whine when anyone gets too close or makes a move on him. Anyone could pursue him there, even that freshman linebacker you glared at the entire game. If you really want people to know he's yours when you're not around, you have to actually claim him."

Kuroo wasn't sure he followed, the buzz in his head making it hard to focus. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Have you done it?"

"It?"

"Have sex. Surely you know what that is. You don't strike me as that dumb. No way you could be if you're going to take over as captain when I graduate."

"You really think I'll take the captain position after you?"

"I do. So have you had sex?"

"No. Akaashi's still in middle school and-"

"So what? You've been together how long?"

"Almost two and a half years."

"That's a long time to be together without sex. All you ever do is hold hands."

"We kiss, but Akaashi doesn't like public displays."

"Kuroo, that's the great thing about sex! It's very private. Just the two of you. It's also a great way to stake your claim on him for others to see. Haven't you ever given him a hickey?"

"Just once," Kuroo said, remembering the previous fall. They'd been making out on Kuroo's couch and he'd been curious after seeing a few of the marks on the necks of the cheerleaders. The purplish bruise had been pretty against Akaashi's pale skine. Akaashi had been angry about it, wearing a turtleneck until it faded despite the heat and yelling at Kuroo to never do it again.

"Hickeys are an easy way to stake your claim without being there. Without them, you never know who will come by and snatch up someone as pretty as Akaashi. I would have done so already if it wasn't for your whining."

"I don't whine."

"Not anymore and that's thanks to me. I conditioned you out of that quickly. I'm only trying to help you, Kuroo, because I see your potential. Don't you think Akaashi wants you to properly claim him?"

"I'm not sure." There was a full beer in his hand again and he drank it though he didn't know how it had gotten there.

"He does. I'll make this choice easy for you; you either start claiming him and mark him as yours, or I will. After all, I've been dying to know just how amazing his pretty mouth would feel around my-"

Kuroo felt the bones crush before he heard them, his fist connecting with Nobuyuki's nose before his mind could process what was happening. Nobuyuki lost his balance, falling backwar, blood gushing from his broken nose. Kuroo tried to shake the pain from his knuckles, stopping when the motion sent it shooting down his arm. Fukunaga pulled Nobuyuki to his feet.

"About time you grew a pair," Nobuyuki started, wincing at the pain talking caused. "Keep that up. You have until the end of Summer. If you haven't claimed him when school starts back again, I will take him from you."

Fukunaga smiled. "Good job, Kuroo. You need some work on that right hook. Let's get you both to the hopsital."

Not feeling like he had much of a choice, he followed the two out to Fukunaga's car, his buzz dimming as he thought about what would come after this.


	26. Akaashi

Akaashi held down the power button on his phone. He knew it was useless. The thing had died hours ago. He'd been texting Kuroo from the moment he'd arrived at the graduation party Nishinoya had dragged him to. He still didn't know why he had let the other boy do so, but when Nishinoya complained that it might be the last time they see each other since he was going to Karasuno, Akaashi just couldn't say no. It was late though. Akaashi had lost Nishinoya almost as soon as they'd arrived and he didn't see anyone else he knew. It hadn't taken him long to find a corner to sit in and he hadn't moved from the spot in nearly four hours.

Akaashi yawned. Maybe he could just go to sleep. It was quieter in this corner than the rest of the house, half tucked behind the couch, and he was tired. He must have succeeded in drifting off because the next thing he knew, someone was shaking him awake.

"Akaashi, you have to get up."

"Mmm, Suga? You're here?"

"Of course. This is my house. Why else would Noya just walk in? Actually, he'd do that regardless. That's not the point. Kuroo's on the phone asking for you. He sounds upset."

Akaashi had been slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but he was wide awake now. "What?"


	27. Kuroo

The upperclassmen seemed to have a new respect for him since he'd broke Nobuyuki's nose and fractured his own right hand. They'd invited him to another party and convinced his mom to let him come without waiting for his answer. It was easier to drink this time around and he thought he might actually take a liking to beer.

He'd been texting Akaashi at the beginning of the night, but Akaashi had stopped replying. He assumed that Nishinoya had managed to drag him into conversation or wouldn't let him check his phone anymore. Kuroo didn't know whose house he was at, only that it belonged to a member of Karasuno's football team as they'd passed the school on their way. Players from Karasuno, Nekoma, Nohebi, and Aoba Johsai flowed through the home, all ill-thoughts and tension with each other left on the field when the school year had ended.

Kuroo stayed with Nobuyuki and Fukunaga for most of the night until his mom called. Fighting his way outside where it was quieter, he answered. "Mom?" Instantly, he was worried, muffled sobs echoing through the speaker as she tried to talk. It was broke, but he caught bits and pieces of it.

"Kuroo, thank goodness! There's.... an accident.... your father.... in the hospital... are you-" He'd dropped his phone then, shock coursing through him. Scrambling to pick it up, the line went dead. He didn't call her back though. He called Akaashi. Once, twice, ten times. Each call went straight to voicemail. Kuroo was panicking. He needed Akaashi, but Akaashi wasn't answering. He'd promised he'd always be there when Kuroo needed him, but he wasn't.

His eyes fell on the empty beer can beside him and suddenly Kuroo craved that mind-numbing buzz. Nobuyuki and Fukunaga were in the kitchen where he'd left them, but he headed straight for the cooler. He didn't know how many beers he downed before the one in his hand disappeared.

"Jesus, Kuroo. Are you alright, man?" Nobuyuki looked genuinely concerned, but all Kuroo saw was the beer that had just been taken from him. He reached for it, stumbling when his hand was pushed away.

He didn't know the blond who caught him.

"He's drunk as shit, Nobu. His mom's going to kill us." That'd be Fukunaga.

"Relax. I'm not letting him go anywhere like this or I'll never be able to throw another party. Kei, take him up to your room. Don't give me that look. He needs to be somewhere quiet to sober up and you put up those noise-canceling boards on your walls. I'll be up with water for him in a minute."

Kuroo didn't fight it when the boy in question slid from his seat on the counter and half-guided, half-carried him upstairs and into a bedroom. He fell onto the bed when the boy let go. The first blond was there then, handing a couple bottles of water to the boy who had carried Kuroo. He thought they might be brothers, but the thought was gone before he could voice it, slipping easily from his drunken mind.

"Stay with him until he sobers up."

"Why should I have to? It's your party."

"Would you rather keep an eye on everyone else then?"

"Ugh, no. You owe me for this. I didn't agree to babysitting, Akiteru."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kuroo didn't follow the conversation more than that, eyes drifting closed. A hand grabbed his shirt, hauling him up into a sitting position. His eyes flew open, landing on the blond's face. He wore an annoyed expression, but there was amusement in his eyes behind wire-framed glasses. "Don't fall asleep here. Drink." The bottle pressed forcefully into his hand.

Obediently, Kuroo managed to unscrew the lid and drink soome, not realizing how dry his mouth was until he did.

"Not that fast!" The bottle was wrenched from his grasp. "I don't need you throwing up in my room."

"Who?"

"Tsukishima Kei. You shouldn't drink so much if you can't handle your alcohol."

"I needed to forget-"

"There are other ways to forget. Ones that don't involve killing your liver."

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, a boy who, despite his height, could only be in middle school. "You're right." He didn't think. He couldnt. The alcohol flowing through his veins made it impossible.

Somehow Kuroo's hand found purchase in Tsukishima's cropped hair and he crashed their mouths together. The boy stiffened before relaxing and kissing back. Kuroo forgot to think, forgot to breathe. He just felt. Felt Tsukishima's lips against his. Felt his tongue fighting for control of the kiss. Felt his hands where they clutched at Kuroo's shirt, pushing him onto his back. They broke apart for a moment, gasping for break, Tsukishima moving to straddle his waist. Then they were kissing again. Kuroo's hands held tight to Tsukishima's waist, the cast on his right hand making it difficult, but he managed. Tsukishima tugged at Kuroo's hair, tangling his fingers in the messy locks. Desire coursed through Kuroo, the feeling foreign, but welcome. He thrust his hips up to meet Tsukishima's and swallowed the moan the other boy let out in response.

An arm wrapped around Tsukishima's waist, ripping him away from Kuroo. Kuroo sat up with a jolt.

Tsukishima Akiteru was pissed, glaring between the two. "What the hell? Nobuyuki said you have a boyfriend. Why the hell are you making out with my little brother?!" Clarity hit Kuroo and Kei wrestled his way out of his brother's grip. "And why it it that you're always making out with drunk people you should be taking care of?"

"I figured if I make out with enough of your friends, you'll stop asking me to take care of them."

Kuroo pushed himself off the bed and out the door while they argued. He wasn't drunk anymore, but he wasn't sober either. He'd cheated on Akaashi and his dad was in the hospital. He was shaking when he reached the bottom of the stairs, but he could have cried when he saw a familiar brunette.

"Oikawa," he choked out. His mouth was so dry as he clung to Oikawa's arm.

"My God, Kuroo! You look like hell! Ow!" Oikawa shot a glare at Iwaizumi who pinched him before looping Kuroo's arm around his neck.

"Are you okay, Kuroo?" Iwaizumi supported his weight and Kuroo leaned heavily into him.

"Damn, not again. Nobuyuki!" Fukunaga started for him, but Hanamakki and Matsukawa stepped in his way.

"We'll take care of him," Oikawa called, pulling out his phone. "We're friends from middle school. I'll let his mom know he's leaving with us, so just enjoy the party."

Fukunaga accepted the surrender easily and the group moved toward the front door. Kuroo knew he was going to be sick the moment the fresh air hit him, but Iwaizumi had already steered him toward the bushes. He held him carefully while Kuroo puked out his guts. Oikawa disappeared back inside, returning with a bottle of water. Kuroo swished his mouth out, spitting into the bushes before he took a proper drink.

"My house?"

Iwaizumi nodded.

Kuroo had never been so happy to see Oikawa's mom's minivan. Oikawa fumbled to unlock it while Iwaizumi and Matsukawa practically carried Kuroo down the street to where it was parked. They laid him across the middle seat, his head on Hanamakki's lap.

"I'm driving, Shittykawa. We don't need puke everywhere because your driving is as shitty as you." Oikawa didn't comment back, just handed Iwaizumi the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.

With Matsukawa in the third row, Iwaizumi started the drive to Oikawa's house. They pulled over three times on the way for Kuroo to puke out the side, Hanamakki watching closely for the signs of it coming and signaling Iwaizumi. Kuroo patted his pockets for his phone, coming up empty handed. He wanted, no, he needed to call Akaashi. The guilt was eating him alive with each moment that passed.

"Oikawa, I need to call Akaashi."

"Just wait until we get to my place. We're almost there. Can't you drive faster?"

"Do you want to clean his throw up off Hanamakki? Didn't think so."

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut. His right hand ached, the cast preventing him from balling it into a fist the way his left did. Then they were hauling him out of the van and into the empty house, laying him on the couch with a fresh water bottle... and a trash can. Kuroo sipped at the water until he could sit up wihtout feeling sick.

"Now, what happened, Kuroo?" Iwaizumi crouched in front of him. "I'm not letting you call Akaashi until I know what is going on."

Kuroo knew Iwaizumi wouldn't give in. Dropping his head into his hands, he sighed. "I cheated on him."

"From the beginning. There's more to it than that."

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "My parents got divorced after Christmas-"

"Oh shit!"

"Oikawa, out!" He heard grumbling as Oikawa left the room at Iwaizumi's order. "Go on."

"I've barely seen my dad since. Just every other Sunday. My mom called tonight while at the party." He had to stop, tears catching in his throat.

"Take your time."

"He... was in an accident... and he's in the hospital. I tried to call Akaashi, but he didn't answer, so I started drinking." The words were coming faster now. He had to get them out before he broke down. "They cut me off and made me go upstairs with... the younger brother. Shit, what was his name? He tried to sober me up, and I don't know why, but I kissed him."

"Just a kiss?"

"Made out. I don't know how far it would have gone if the older brother didn't show up then. I'm terrible, Iwa. Akaashi is going to hate me!"

"Drink more water while we call him for you."

"He was at a graduation party tonight..."

"Okay, just sober up a bit more." Iwaizumi joined the other three in the kitchen.

Kuroo didn't know how long he sat there sipping at the water. He wiped angrily at the tears when they came. Eventually they brought him a phone.

"It's Suga. The party was at his house." Iwaizumi handed the phone to him and returned to the kitchen.

"Suga?"

"Kuroo, are you okay?"

"Please, I need to talk to Akaashi."

"Hold on, I'm trying to find him. Oh! He's asleep in the corner, let me wake him." He listened to the background noise for a few moments, voices and music. Then, finally, Akaashi.

"Kuroo?"

"Akaashi, I'm so sorry!"

"Kuroo? For what? Are you crying? Why?"

He was. Tears he could no longer hold back rolled freely down his cheeks as he sobbed. "It's all my fault. I understand if you hate me."

"What's your fault? Why would I hate you? I don't understand what you're saying. Just, please, calm down and talk to me."

The phone was taken from his hand, Iwaizumi speaking calmly into it. "Oikawa should be almost there to get you and bring you over. Kuroo's not alone, but he's not okay. Just be ready to go when Oikawa gets there." He handed the phone back, sitting next to Kuroo this time.

"Akaashi?"

"I'll be there soon. Just try to calm down as much as you can. I'm waiting outside for Oikawa."

"Why... why didn't you answer my calls?"

"My phone died. I'm so sorry, Kuroo. I would have asked for a charger, but I didn't know anyone and I couldn't find Noya. I'm so sorry. It will all be better soon. I promsie." He started to reply when Akaashi cut him off. "Oikawa's here. I have to give Suga back his phone, but I'll be there soon. Just hold on."

The line went dead before he could say another word. He handed the phone back to Iwaizumi. His head hurt, but he knew it would hurt worse when he told Akaashi what he'd done. "What if he breaks up with me?" Kuroo hated the thought, yet it was the only thing running through his mind. Nobuyuki would go after Akaashi the moment he found out they weren't together anymore and Kuroo wouldn't be able to stop him. Wouldn't have a reason to.

Iwaizumi didn't say a word, simply squeezing his shoulder and getting him another water. Fifteen minutes later the door opened. Akaashi spoke to no one. He crossed the room, climbed into Kuroo's lap, wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, and stuck his nose into his shoulder. The others left them alone in the room while they held each other and Kuroo cried.

Only when his tears had completely stopped did Akaashi let him explain. Kuroo stared at the hurt look on Akaashi's face when he finished and waited. Waited for him to tell him that it was over.

"Kuroo, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"What?"

"I told you I would be there and I wasn't. If I just hadn't let my phone die this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry." He buried his face back against Kuroo's shoulder to hide his own tears.

"You don't blame me?"

"How could I blame you? You were so stressed and I should have been there. I promised I would be, but I wasn't! It's my fault, not yours. I broke my promise. I'm so sorry."

Kuroo didn't know what to say, too in shock by Akaashi's reaction. He wanted to tell Akaashi that it wasn't his fault, but he was too confused.

The held onto each other while Kuroo tried to figure out who really was to blame.


	28. Akaashi

He didn't see Kuroo for a week after that night. It had been a drunk driver, swerving across the median into the wrong lane, hitting Kuroo's dad head on. The doctors had put him in a medically-induced coma to fight the swelling in his brain and Kuroo spent every day by his dad's bedside from the beginning of visiting hours until the nurses politely, but forcefully kicked him out. With no sign of improvement and the chances looking grim, the doctor's were given the okay to pull the plug on the eighth day. It only took minutes - three to be exact - before he was gone.

Akaashi heard the details from Kuroo's mom, Kuroo himself too upset to do much more than cry and sleep. Akaashi stayed at Kuroo's the next four days until the funeral. His mom didn't want Kuroo to be alone while she handled the details. At his request, Akaashi attended the funeral with Kuroo for moral support.

His mom had the rest of the week off, so Akaashi didn't see Kuroo until Sunday night five days later. Kuroo's mom couldn't stand to stay home and grieve, so she'd talked to Akaashi's mom and set it up for Kuroo to go with them to Akaashi's grandparents for a month. Kuroo was still grieving heavily for his dad, but Akaashi could see the chinks where he slowly started to open back up. He didn't question it when Kuroo reached for him needing a hug or pull back when Kuroo yanked him in for a kiss. He simply held him and gave what Kuroo silently asked for, feeling the pain in each of Kuroo's actions and letting him draw strength from Akaashi's touch.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi checked in a couple times through texts and calls and Kuroo stayed at Yaku's during the day while Kuroo's mom was at work after she picked him up from Akaashi's grandparents. Akaashi's phone lived on the charger for the two weeks he was left at his grandparents without Kuroo. They stayed on the phone constantly except when Yaku dragged him out of the house to play football, the only thing that seemed to put a smile back on Kuroo's face.

It was the longest Summer Akaashi had ever experienced. The two weeks he was away from Kuroo were almost never-ending. He got back the weekend before school started. His parents had moved them into their new house while he was at his grandparents. Now that they lived too far apart to walk to each other's houses, Akaashi's mom had to drop him off at Kuroo's with a promise to pick him up the following afternoon.

They cuddled for a while on Kuroo's bed, some random movie playing in the background. Kuroo pressed his lips to Akaashi's and Akaashi kissed back eagerly, hoping to take some of the pain. Kuroo didn't pull away this time, instead trailing his lips down Akaashi's jaw and neck.

"Kuroo? What are you doing?"

"Please, Akaashi. I need something more. I need a distraction. Just... Please." Kuroo looked up at him and Akaashi could feel the hurt and desperation in his eyes. Akaashi knew he wasn't ready to go that far, but he'd already let Kuroo down once. He couldn't let him down again.

"Okay."


	29. Akaashi

High school was worse than Akaashi expected.

He thought a powerhouse school with the colors of black and white would be serious, driven toward a goal without consideration for anything else, but what the school lacked in color was easily made up for by it's student body. There was no such thing as a quiet spot around campus, and Akaashi searched hard to find one. Within ten minutes he had already sent a text to Kuroo: I hate it here.

Akaashi hoped, prayed, the school would calm down after freshman orientation, but the only seemed to get crazier, louder. In the single hour it had taken the principal to welcome the freshmen and drone on about his hopes and dreams for their next three years, clubs and sports teams had set up booths and decorations in every open space throughout the halls, hoping to attract new members. He kept his head ducked as he searched for his locker, only glancing up when he heard a familiar voice call for him.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he made his way to where Yukie Shirofuku stood with the cheerleaders.

"I thought you were going to Nekoma," she greeted, giving him a one-armed hug. He was all too aware of the jealous looks other freshmen and even some upperclassmen sent his way.

"I was supposed to, but I moved over Summer, so now I'm here."

"I heard about Kuroo. How's he holding up?"

"He's doing a little better. Still not himself, but improving. I think he'll be even better when football starts up."

"Speaking of sports, why not join the cheer squad? We could use you and you were a natural in middle school."

"Thanks, but I don't think I could cheer for a team playing against Kuroo. That might hurt him and he doesn't need anymore hurt right now."

"I understand. If you change your mind, just let me know. I'll get you on the squad immediately. That also goes for if you just need a quiet place to escape. I'll get you into the squad room whenever you need, no questions asked. The other girls won't mind."

"Thank you." Akaashi meant it, knowing he'd take her up on the offer.

"Don't mention it. Fukurodani is loud and I know you have to get away from that sometimes. Let me give you my number and see your schedule."

Akaashi handed his phone and schedule over to her. Yukie typed in her number and called her phone so she could save his before handing it back.

"With these teachers you won't be able to get out of classes like you did before, but they're strict so it normally doesn't get too rowdy. Looks like the only class to really worry about is gym."

"I already expect gym to be loud."

"You have no idea. Two words: Bokuto Koutarou." As if the name were a summons, Akaashi heard a series of hoots behind him. He turned to look, easily spotting the man in question as he made his way through the crowd, greeting everyone as though he'd known them his whole life. "Captain of the football team, linebacker. He's a great player and super sweet, but he can be a little..."

"Obnoxious," Akaashi finished for her.

"Yeah... Gym classes don't change with the rest of our schedules so you'll be stuck with him for the next two years. Just insult his skills or tell him he's being too loud and he usually quiets down and pouts until the period is over."

"Is that okay?"

"Not really, but it's the only way you'll be able to deal with him. He can be a bit much." She handed Akaashi his schedule back. "If you need help at all during the next two years, don't be afraid to ask."

"I'm glad I know at least someone here."

"You can always count on me. Oh, and..." She gave him another hug, tugging up the collar of his shirt when she pulled away. "You may want to ask Kuroo to leave those somewhere else. People tend to stare and ask questions about hickeys here. Some of the girls have them on their chests and others have them on their thighs where they can be hidden by skirts."

Akaashi's face turned a bright red, his hand flying up to tug the collar higher. "T-thanks."

"Of course. I have to get bakc to recruiting, but we'll talk later. Good luck."

Akaashi rushed off to find his locker, more thankful for Yukie than he could ever express.


	30. Kuroo

Despite football not starting until the second week of school, Nobuyuki sought Kuroo out immediately the first day. He knew the question before it was asked, but it still threw him off to answer.

Yes, he and Akaashi had sex.

He'd thought Nobuyuki would be mad, but instead he just looked... proud? He drug Kuroo along to his friend group and with a single nod from the captain, they greeted him as though he belonged and they hadn't made his life hell the previous year. He tried to stay guarded against them, but their easy conversations roped him in. They were friendly when they included him and when they asked of Akaashi, it wasn't the perverted, invasive questions they asked before. These were normal questions friends would ask about each others relationships. Kuroo had been accepted. He was part of their group.

Gossip spread fast around Nekoma. No one messed with the football captain's group, and the other upperclassmen who had bullied Kuroo before now regarded him with respect. He had status, power, and it ran through his veins like an electric current. Because Yaku was Kuroo's friend and a member of the team as well, he was included on the outskirts of the groups, but not Nobuyuki's inner circle. Yaku only had one answer when Kuroo asked if it bothered him. "It's better than getting bullied and it gets Akaashi off their radar."

Kuroo was picking Akaashi up after school. He still felt a twinge of pain when he saw the beat up old pickup that had been his dad's. Somehow, the damage of the accident hadn't been too bad on the truck and though Kuroo's mom had offered to buy him a new car instead, Kuroo wanted to cling to any piece of his dad he could. Though it had been months, the lingering smell of cigarette smoke still filled the cab, a coping habit his dad had picked up after the divorce. He sat in the cab for a moment, breathing in the foul smell and remembering how his dad had tried to hide the habit from him, settling for a "don't tell your mother" when Kuroo found out. Kuroo knew there was still half a pack in the glove box. He'd never smoke them himself, but he couldn't bring himself to throw them away either.

Pulling up to Fukurodani felt like pulling up to a prison. Kuroo instantly understood why Akaashi had hated it. Nekoma's buildings were all single story red brick with black cat paws decorating the walls and white trim. Fukurodani had tall, white buildings at least three stories high with black trims and an owl painted on the front building. A brick wall fenced in the school and Kuroo found Akaashi sitting on a bench a few feet from the gated entrance. Kuroo pulled up along the curb to see Akaashi wasn't alone.

Yukie cut off her conversation with a few of the football players and cheerleaders when Akaashi started for Kuroo's truck. At first she was confused, then she saw Kuroo in the drivers seat, put on a beaming smile and rushed over. He rolled the window down as she came around to the drivers side and reached through to hug him.

"It's been so long!"

"You sure you should be hugging a player from your school's rival team?" There was no malice in the question as he returned her embrace.

"You sure you should be dating someone who goes to your rival school," she quipped back, smile never leaving her face.

Kuroo's eyes raked over the players she'd been talking to, searching for one. They'd continued their conversation wiht little more than a glance his way when Yukie had left. The absence of the player relaxed the tension in Kuroo's shoulders. He turned back to her.

"Hey, do me a favor and keep Bokuto Koutarou away from Akaashi. I don't trust him."

Her smile faltered, eyes flicking to Akaashi before she replaced her grin and chirped out a quick, "sure, no problem!" Only a moment later she bid them goodbye and returned to her group.

"What was that about," Akaashi asked when they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't trust him, Akaashi. It's better if you just stay away from him."

"Why? You could have just told me. You didn't have to bring her into it." When Kuroo remained silent, he added, "is this something Nobuyuki put you up to?"

"He knows what he's talking about. I trust him on this."

"He's a jerk, Kuroo. He bullied you all last year."

"Things are different now."

"You broke your hand on his nose! How could you listen to anything he has to say? How-"

"He's my teammate and my friend. I don't want to argue about this Akaashi. I don't want to start the year off with more stress than I have to." The words hung in the air between them. Finally, Akaashi mumbled and apology, sinking back into his seat. "Please, just stay away from him."

"I will. He's too loud to be around anyway."

"Thank you," Kuroo breathed in relief, the death grip on his steering wheel finally relaxing.


	31. Akaashi

Avoiding Bokuto was harder than Akaashi expected it to be. Gym would have been fine. Akaashi had already been prepared to deal with him there, but the guy seemed to be everywhere. It didn't help that the halls projected his boisterous laughing throughout the school. The first time he insulted Bokuto, he felt guilty, but it was easy enough to get over it the next time Bokuto got excited. He still didn't like it, only insulting him when it bothered him directly and learning to tune him out the rest of the time. It took two weeks to figure out how to get Bokuto to dial it down without the use of any insults.

Akaashi took advantage of his offered use of the cheerleaders squad room as often as possible, hiding there before school and eating his lunches there with the girls. They gave him space when he asked and included him in their conversations when he felt up to it. It made him miss being on the squad.

Before practices even began, Akaashi told Kuroo that he wouldn't be able to make it to his games. For starters, Nekoma was too far when Akaashi couldn't drive yet. The main reason was he couldn't handle the chaos of a football game after dealing with the loudness of Fukurodani all day. He also still wasn't comfortable around Nobuyuki's crew, but he didn't tell Kuroo that. To ease Kuroo's dissapointment, he agreed that they could go out after the games ended so Kuroo could tell him about them.

He wasn't sure how, but he survived his first month of school with only two things stressing him out: Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kuroo had inherited Nobuyuki's attitude and developed a possessive streak that Akaashi didn't understand how to handle.

Bokuto was just... Bokuto.

The last week of their first month, Yukie wrangled Akaashi into helping her clean out the gym storage. They organized and stacked sports equipment, washed and repacked extra uniforms and jerseys, and set up traps and cleaned droppings from mice.

"Hey, Yukie?"

"Yeah?" She was somewhere out of sight among the boxes and racks.

"What's this?" He drug the tote toward the front so she could find him easier.

She came around the corner, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the tote. "I didn't realize they still had that. That's our mascot suit. We had a mascot at the beginning of last year, but he got heat stroke halfway through the second game. No one wanted to take over so they just stuck it in storage, I guess."

Akaashi's head spun. He lifted out the head, turned it over in his hands, set it to the side and did the same with the body. "I miss cheering, but I told Kuroo that I couldn't stand the noise of the games. What I really can't stand are his upperclassmen. Do you think there's any way I could..."

"You'd have to talk to the football coach, but I don't see why not."

"Didn't you promise to keep me away from Bokuto?"

She held her hands up as though to fend off the words. "I only agreed to end that conversation quickly, but that is strictly between you and Kuroo. It's not my place to get in the middle and Kuroo is... different... from middle school. If you want to cheer and you feel that mascot suit is the only way to do so comfortably, talk to the football coach. The school never knows who is in the suit, just the cheerleaders and we won't say anything. Just drink lots of water."

She started to walk away, but stopped and turned back. "Kuroo already got me more involved than I want to be, so I'll only say this before I butt completely out. I won't talk to you about it and I won't pressure you one way or the other because it's your relationship and you can make your own decisions. I don't like how Kuroo has changed. He hangs with a completely different crowd and has a jealous streak that scares me. I don't think you belong with him."

She left then, leaving Akaashi with a choice he already knew the answer to.


	32. Akaashi

It was a rush Akaashi hadn't expected. The suit had been hot, but he didn't care. The excitement from Fukurodani seeing their mascot again was enough to encourage Akaashi to push through. Yukie pulled him out of public view during timeouts to get him water. She'd stayed true to her word, not bringing up his relationship again.

Akaashi screamed, yelled, and cheered his team to victory, leaving his throat sore and voice hoarse by the end of the match. He showered in the cheer squad's private locker room, bid the squad goodnight as they went to take their turn, and raced out to meet him mom so she could take him to Kuroo's for their date. The energy was still buzzing through him when she dropped him off, but it disappeared quickly when he saw the scowl on Kuroo's face.

Nekoma had lost their game by a large points difference and the two teams had gotten into several fights over the night. As Kuroo told him about the game, Akaashi mentally prepared himself for a long night of cheering Kuroo up.


End file.
